Percabeth: First Time
by loverofbooks910
Summary: Annabeth is having nightmares after the events in Tartarus. She wants to be with her Seaweed Brain. What will happen when she goes to his cabin in the middle of the night?


**I own none of the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan. This story is rated M for smut and language. This is my first story, so please comment with any and all feedback.**

 **Annabeth's POV:**

"Percy?" I called out. It was late, probably one in the morning. I had been having a nightmare.

Percy and I had been in Tartarus again. He had been protecting me from some monster, I can't remember what it had been. It had stabbed him with a spiked tail. I had felt a blinding rage. The next thing I knew, I was covered in blood. Not mine, though. The monster laid by me, unmoving. Percy had been lying, covered in dirt and blood, on the cold ground of Tartarus. I had crawled over to him, terror racing through every atom in me. He took my hand as I cradled his head to my chest, telling him it would all be okay. But it hadn't been okay. My Seaweed Brain had died. I had screamed and screamed and screamed and-

"Anni?" I hear a small voice. Percy's cabin door is open. He stands in the doorway, a look of worry on his face. "Are you okay?"

"Percy!" I cry. I race into his arms, tears running freely down my face.

"What happened, Anni?" He asks. I just shake my head, grasping at him, my Seaweed Brain. "Let's get you cleaned up," he says softly. He picks me up like a bride, carrying me into his cabin.

He sets me down on the bed. "First, tell me what's happened, Annabeth." His eyebrows are furrowed in a cute, nervous way.

"I- I had a nightmare," I choke out. "We were back in Tartarus, and-"

"It's okay, you don't need to tell me about it," he coos. He sits next to me, embracing me. I inhale his sweet, ocean scent. My Seaweed Brain. I lean into him, my tears fading away.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain," I whisper.

"I know, Wise Girl," he murmurs back. He kisses me, softly. I lean into the kiss, desperate to be closer to him, to stay.

He slowly breaks away from the kiss, his face slightly flushed. "You should take a shower, Anni. You look tired, and you're dirty."

I look down at myself. "Yeah, I guess I am a little messy," I admit. "Can I shower here?" I ask.

"Sure, whatever you want," he answers sweetly. He heads into the bathroom, flicking the lights on. He turns the shower handle, then stands still for a moment. He abruptly turns and comes back towards me.

"The shower's ready for you," he informs me.

"Thanks," I say. "I love you, Seaweed Brain," I say once more. I kiss him softly, then head into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

I slowly undress and step into the shower. The water temperature is just right. Seaweed Brain, I think. He did that. I let the water run through my hair, spilling onto my face and down the rest of my body. It feels refreshing, cool yet cozy.

I hear a soft creak. The sound of a door opening.

"Anni," Percy calls nervously. "I, um- I'm just gonna brush my teeth, okay," he assures me.

"Okay. It's your bathroom anyways," I laugh.

"Yeah, that's true," Percy replies. I can imagine the crooked smile on his face. I hear the faucet running and a really quiet scrubbing noise. Then it's silent, and I hear Percy's voice again.

"I'm gonna go now, okay?" he says. He sounds hesitant.

"Okay," I respond. I hear one step. Then a few seconds later another one. Actually, I don't want him to go, I think.

"Actually," I start. "Seaweed Brain… Percy, could you stay?" I ask. I can feel my face heating up even though Percy can't even see me.

"Oh, uh- Yeah, sure, Annabeth." I hear a slight flump noise, as Percy sits on the toilet seat.

"Stay, like… With me," I clarify. My heart pounds in my chest. We've only ever kissed! I think. I shouldn't be asking this of him!

"Yeah, okay," Percy responds slowly. I hear a slight shuffling noise, the noise of clothing coming off of skin. I see a shadow fall over part of the shower curtain.

"Can I come in?" Percy inquires.

"No!" I blurt.

"No?"

"Yes! I mean yes, Percy," I correct myself. I can imagine his cute face of confusion just on the other side of the curtain. "Just get in here, Seaweed Brain!"

"Okay." The shower curtain slides aside a little bit. Percy's head pops in, his eyes shut, his face completely red.

"Open your eyes, Seaweed Brain," I instruct him, dryly.

"Okay." Percy slowly opens his eyes. It's like a massive, beautiful ocean boring into me. Percy's eyes drop from my face to my small chest, my toned and scarred body, to my lower regions, then back to my face. His mouth drops wide open, his pupils blown wide.

I can feel my face burning like Hephaestus's forges. I'm sure my face is as red as a beet. "I know, I'm ugly. I'm scarred and I-"

"Gods, Annabeth," Percy breathes out. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." He says it so seriously, I know immediately that he isn't lying.

"You really think so?" I question softly.

"Did I ever tell you about when I first met Aphrodite?" He asks suddenly.

"No, but what does-" I start.

"I saw you. I thought she was you at first. You, you, were what I imagined as beautiful," he says.

"Oh." A small smile appears on my face. He grins in response. I quickly recover my composure. "Well, it's not fair!" I cry.

"What?" Percy asks, confused.

"I don't get to see you," I explain. "Get in here, Seaweed Brain!" I order.

Percy's face reddens even more (if that was possible) as he fully steps into the shower. I gasp, my eyes widening as I take him all in: face, body, everything. "Wow," I breath out. I feel my face flush.

His sea green eyes search mine, desire and love in them. His chest is broad, lined with muscles and scars. His stomach is toned; he has a slight six-pack. I lower my eyes to his… lower regions. I take a sharp inhale of breath. It's huge! His dick is probably 8 inches long. How is that going to fit in me?

"Anni?" I snap my eyes back up to his face, his wide eyes.

"Yes?"

"I love you," he tells me. I smile slightly and take a step towards him.

I press my lips to his, softly at first. Then he kisses back. I run my hands up and down his back, feeling the muscles under his skin. I can feel his hands cupping my ass. Tiny jolts of pleasure shoot through my body, and I moan into his mouth.

"So you like that?" Percy questions, regaining some of his usual self.

"Shut up and kiss me, Seaweed Brain," I reply, rolling my eyes. He chuckles, returning his lips to mine. I feel his tongue pressing against my lips. I grin slightly and tighten my lips. He's not getting in that easily.

I feel a little pinch of my ass. I gasp in surprise. I feel Percy's lips quirk slightly, his tongue quickly slipping between my lips. His tongue and mine dance around, like a battle for dominance. He abruptly pulls away from me.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. "Was I doing something wrong?"

"No, Anni, you're doing everything perfectly," he soothes. "I just want to pay attention to the rest of you."

"Oh," I say. His hand suddenly goes down to my breast, sending a prick of pleasure. "Oh."

"Is this okay?" Percy says, keeping his hand hovering near my breast.

"Yes," I reply.

"If you're not really ready, we can stop," he continues.

"No, keep going. I really wanna do this with you, Percy," I plead.

"Okay." He slowly kneads my breasts. I try to stifle a moan, but fail. Percy looks pleased. He pauses for a second as if wondering what to do. He then pinches the nipple, hard.

"Oh, Percy," I moan. "That felt good." He nods slightly. He twists the nipple, sending little pinpricks of pleasure-pain. I moan softly.

Then I feel a slight wetness around my nipple. I see Percy with his mouth around it. He sucks on it softly. I moan slightly louder. He kneads the other breast as he flicks his tongue across the nipple. I unconsciously buck my hips towards him. He smiles slightly, then bites the nipple, making me gasp in surprise. He unlatches himself from that breasts, then proceeds to do the same to the other.

I suddenly become aware of a tight, heat between my legs. "Seaweed Brain," I moan. "Lower," I manage to pant. He raises his eyebrows, furrowing them, as well. He suddenly steps back from me.

"No."

"What?" I ask, deadpan.

"I said no," he repeats.

"Why?"

"I want you to say my full name. Say 'Perseus Jackson, I want you to make love to me.'" He commands.

I pout. "Please, Percy."

"No. Say it." Ugh, he won't budge! He scoots towards her slightly. He nudges her a bit, pushing his dick towards her entrance.

"Fine, I'll say it!" I give in. "Perseus Jackson, I want you to make love to me and I want to make love to you," I intone.

"Okay," Percy grins. "Annabeth Chase I will gladly make love to you and let you make love to me."

I giggle a little in response. He kisses me once, softly. Then he lifts me up a bit, cupping my ass in his hands and pushing me against the shower wall. He positions his dick right under my entrance.

"Hey, Percy," I say anxiously.

"Yes, Annabeth?" He replies.

"I've heard that it… might hurt a little bit. I know I'm tough and all, but… Could we just take it slow, Percy?" I ask.

"Sure," he nods in reply. "I love you, Annabeth Chase."

"I love you, Perseus Jackson," I reply. Then he gently lowers me onto his dick. I feel a slight twinge of discomfort and a sharp pinch of pain, but the pain soon fades. He holds me there for what feels like an eternity. I breathe in his scent, the water spattering down all over us. Damn, he looks sexy when he's wet.

"I think- I think you can move now," I inform him.

"I'll take it slow," he murmurs. He slowly moves his dick inside me. At first, it's a little slow and kind of uncomfortable, but soon it becomes blissful. I feel tendrils of pleasure flowing through me.

"Gods, you're so tight, Anni," Percy groans huskily, his pupils blown wide.

"Percy, you feel amazing inside me," I say. He starts to move inside me a little more, each thrust pleasureful and amazing. "Faster," I pant. Percy moves faster. Our skin slaps together as he moves inside me, quicker and quicker.

"PERRRRCYYY!" I moan loudly. "Harder!"

He gently lowers me to the floor of the shower, propping himself up above me. He starts moving again, becoming faster every second. He suddenly hits a spot inside me. My vision goes blurry for a second as I moan louder than before. "Oh, gods, Percy!" I scream.

He hits the same spot over and over again. "OOOHH, PERRRRCYYY!" I half moan, half scream. "FUCK ME, PERRRCYYY, YES! FASTER, HARDER!" I feel pressure building and building down there. Finally, I come. I throw my head back in pure bliss and ecstasy, my mouth wide open in a moan.

"YEEEESSS!" Percy moans loudly, as he comes along with me.

When the feeling is over, Percy falls against me, skin on skin. "That was amazing," I say sleepily.

"Agreed," he replies. "And tiring," he adds.

"Very," I smile at him. "We should try this again sometime, huh, Seaweed Brain."

"Definitely, Wise Girl," he nods. He picks me up again, carrying me out of the shower.

"We should get dried off," I suggest.

"Yes, we should. I'll get a towel." He goes and grabs a towel from the bathroom, handing it to me. I quickly dry myself off.

"Don't you need- Ah, nevermind," I stop, remembering he's a son of Poseidon; he can dry himself.

"Let me get you clothes," he says. "I'll get dressed, too."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," I smile. He walks to a small dresser near the end of his bunk bed. He pulls out an orange Camp Half-Blood sweatshirt and grabs my underwear from the bathroom, tossing both to me. He grabs boxers and pulls them on, as I pull on the sweatshirt and underwear. It smells like him, I think, smiling to myself.

"Why are you smiling?" he asks with a grin.

"No reason. Come on, Seaweed Brain. Let's go to bed," I respond, ending with a long yawn. Percy crawls into the bunk bed with me. He wraps his arms around my side, spooning me. He softly kisses my temples.

"Goodnight, Anni," He says, kissing my head.

"I love you, Percy. Goodnight," I reply.


End file.
